What Next? The sequel to 'Right to the'
by Beth Elia
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my previously written fic, "Right to the Future of the Past." This story delves into the minds of Amaya, Trunks, and Bulma, while describing the budding romance between Trunks and Amaya. Also, Amaya's visions hint at something t


Author's note (VERY IMPORTANT): The long awaited sequel to "Right to the Future of the Past." I was reading over the stories/chapters/poems I've posted, trying to decide if I should finish something or start a whole new project, when I stumbled upon R.F.P. My best friend (formally known as ChibiWater, now she goes by Artemis Moonslyth) and I wrote the two parts of the story together 2 years ago for an English class we were taking. We had only 2 weeks to work on it with little of that time to converse and plan let alone write, thus it turned out short, poorly written, and with a splotchy plot line. I've been trying to think of how to continue it and decided to just go for it. Hopefully, this story will give a little more insight into my charater, Amaya Rain. This story will focus mostly on her, Trunks and their relationship. When I eventually write the story that comes after this I'll focus more on Amara. So… tell me what you think. I'm just going to wing it for the first few chapters.

Second Note: I forgot to mention something! I'm finally taking Japanese so I'll be incorporating more Japanese words and sentences into my work than I have before. A glossary will be included at the end of every chapter.

What Next?

By Serenity Barton Sunslyth a.k.a. Amaya Nyte Rayne

Morning…

            "Breakfast is ready!" Bulma called to the two teenagers she looked after. Almost immediately after a loud *THUD* resounded threw the building. Seconds later Amaya bounced happily into the kitchen. Trunks followed behind her, a little slower, rubbing at a growing bump on his forehead.

            Laughingly Bulma asked the young woman, "Beat him again?" stressing the 'again.' Amaya laughed and began dished up some food. Over the many years since the androids first attacked, and the slaughter of the Z warriors, Bulma had learned to cook relatively well. Much to the delight of those around her. 

Breakfast was like it always was, Trunks wolfing down tons of food, while Amaya ate near the same amount, but in a slightly more graceful manner. Amaya teased Trunks on his lack of table manners, to which he merely shrugged, and everyone laughed. But watching all this did not bring the same joy to Bulma as it had before. The lines around her eyes and mouth were becoming more and more obvious as time went on. She was getting old and she feared what that meant. Earth was rebuilding itself now that the terror of the androids was gone, but there was still much work to be done. A scar had been left on the planet and its natives that might never heal. She would not always be there for the Z fighters and their descendents. As many do when they grow older, she thought back on her life. She had been there from the beginning, when Goku and her had gone on their adventure for the Dragon Balls oh so long ago. Threw out all the adventures she had been there. She had witnessed so many horrors inflicted upon not only the earth but upon the entire universe. She had helped raise the descendants of the fighters, both her own son and Chichi and Goku's boy. She had taken in the mysterious girl-child with a tail when she had appeared at her door. She had gone through so much. Now all she could think was, "what next?"

That evening…

            Amaya sat on her bed, a notebook in her lap, and an *enpitsu in her hand, held to her lips in thought. She was trying to think of what to write. Every evening was like this, she would sit in her room or outside under a tree with a flashlight, and write. It didn't matter what she wrote, sometimes she wrote about her day, sometimes stories or poems, and other times just random thoughts that came to mind. But most often she wrote about her visions. Yes, her visions, the strange experiences that had plagued her since as long as she could remember. Often times she would write what she had "seen" in an attempt to make sense of it. But more often then not she wrote about the experience of the visions instead of the visions themselves. This was one of those nights. Putting pencil to paper she wrote, words flowing from mind to hand to paper with little time for thought:

            _"How do you describe something when there are no words to describe it? If there are no words to describe it, does it exist? It must, for I know these are not just creations of my mind for they show me things I could not possibly know. Show me, I say. That's a laugh. I do not see the visions and yet I know what the scenes look like. I can picture each in my mind, like a play. There is the set and the props, and people playing out the scene. Though by saying all this I imply that I see the visions, which I have already said is not so. I do not see them, but I know what they look like. I do not hear them, but I know what they sound like. The same applies for touch, taste, smell. I do not experience it and yet I do. I fear there is no way to describe my visions…"_

            Sighing in heartrending frustration, Amaya took the enpitsu from the paper and placed it behind her ear. It was not her descriptions that bothered her as much as it was her visions, especially as of late. There was a hidden meaning to them that she had yet to figure out. She began to contemplate when these strange new visions had started. Ah, yes. That night in the past, after that strange girl, Amara, had defeated Cell. She remembered the scene well:

            **"_She stood outside watching the stars. Cell was destroyed, the earth was once again safe, and they finally had time for a well-earned rest. Then they hit her. Her mind went suddenly empty, she lost touch with her physical being, as she felt a familiar tug on her mind. As she had learned through much experience, she succumbed to the will of the vision, letting it wash over her in a giant wave of sense that was not. Odd and new things passed through her awareness. She "saw" herself and Trunks, locked in a life altering embrace. She "saw" a bend in the thread of time. She "saw" evil in its purest form and its spawn unleashed upon the innocents of the universe. Slowly her thoughts left that place and she became aware of a familiar chi behind her._**

_            "What do you see?" He asked her. Trunks. An invisible smile touched her lips for a split second. He knew her so well. After a moment of contemplation she answered as she usually did when he asked about her visions. She answered with a sort of riddle that was fully honest, but told little of what she had actually experienced._

_            "Death, destruction, the same as always. We defeated one evil, but many will follow. This earth will forever be in danger, but someone will always be there to defend it, even when all hope is lost. All generations will have a right to the future of the past…" She ended in a hushed whisper as a fleeting image of her holding a small white-haired child flitted across her mind._

_            He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and for once she let herself relax into that embrace. Just this once.__ She thought to herself. These moments were dangerous, her visions only proved as such.**"**___

She closed her mind to that memory. Yes, she could not let herself succumb to her emotions. There was too much at stake. Though, she would never tell what. Setting aside her notebook she thought to herself, _"I need a good workout to clear my head." And so she headed for the underground gym located beneath Capsule Corps, new training outfit in hand._

Around the same time…

            Punch. Spin. Kick. Pause. Trunks practiced in the gym. Though his body fell easily into long rehearsed katas, his mind was far from his body. His thoughts were plagued by events of the recent past and more particularly of a certain young woman. It was not even two months since they had returned from the past and not once had they mentioned the night before their trip home. He knew how he felt for her. He knew how she felt for him. Then, why did they still play this game of childish innocence. Every time he tried to approach her about the topic, she acted confused and tried hard to change the topic. Something was wrong and for the first time she wouldn't let him in. _Women are so confusing, was a thought often repeated in his mind. Sighing, he tried to concentrate on his workout._

            After having changed clothes in the small locker room, Amaya headed toward the main part of the gym. She loved the feel of this new suit. It was tight against her skin, unlike her old ones that were baggy and loose, this one let her move freely without having to worry about excess material. The pants were low and hugged her hips and reached down to meet her sneakers with a matching top that started and ended just enough to cover everything necessary and with straps to hold it all up. The whole ensemble showed off her hipbones and tight stomach, not to mention a good amount of upper body. The clothes made her feel good. It gave her a sense of wonder that she could feel stylish and sexy while beating the man she secretly loved to a pulp. Thinking on that she thought to herself with a shake of her head, "That makes me sounds like some strange mad woman."

            Trunks felt Amaya's chi as she approached the main part of the gym. It was basically a giant sized room with nothing in it and a grav system installed beneath the floor. He turned to greet his sparring partner when he heard the gym doors glide open and felt her chi enter the room. The moment his eyes fell on her new outfit, he swallowed hard. This was going to be a long training session… 

Well, there you go! The first chapter of my new fic. What do you think of the title? I'm probably going to change it, but I don't know what to just yet. I guess I'll figure it out along the way. Please r/r. I need feedback. What do I need to work on? Obviously, I need to make my chapters longer… not something I'm very good at. What are your opinions on Amaya so far, what are you confused about? Where do I need to expand or leave you hanging? Any ideas for future chapters. Anyways, its 1:35 am right now and I need sleep badly. So, for the moment, Ja Ne!

Glossary

*Enpitsu = pencil

Ja Ne = See ya


End file.
